Yu-Gi-Oh! LightNexus
by Sax1234
Summary: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fic. Es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras volvía a casa de la escuela así que es un tanto improvisada; Ojalá la disfruten.
1. Dragones Cósmicos

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, soy Sax1234. Este fic será prácticamente un invento mío. Hace mucho que no escribo así que sepan entender si no estoy del todo "fino" a la hora de expresarme. Sin más que decir, los invito a leer Yu-gi-oh! LightNexus.**

Una suave brisa recorría las calles de Sánya, Hainan. Una de las ciudades de la provincia más pequeña de China. No era un gran lugar para vivir, pero me crié allí, solo. ¿Mis padres?... mis padres. Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir de ellos, o mejor dicho casi nada. Mi madre está en mi casa tirada en su cama todo el día y mi padre quién sabe dónde.

A pesar de todo yo soy feliz, mi vida por suerte no se limita a mi casa. Voy a la secundaria Shi-Oh de Sánya. Estoy en tercer año, pero si bien sé que allí me aprecian no termino de decidir qué hacer.

Dentro de poco tiempo (dos meses) se abrirán las inscripciones para realizar los exámenes de ingreso a la Academia de Duelos, ubicada en Pekín. Siempre quise formar parte de algo así, y que la gente que me conozca diga "Ese chico es duelista, sería genial ser como él". Las personas de aquí no tienen esperanza, no hay trabajo… Es una superpoblación para ser un lugar tan pequeño. Sea como sea, no tengo un deck decente como para entrar a la academia, son dragones que encontré tirados. Galaxy Serpent, Cave Dragon, Powered Tuner, Lava Dragon, Kimodo Dragon, Axe Dragonute y Darkflare Dragon. Si bien gané muchos duelos con ellos no están a nivel. Como sea, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela.

Son las 12:42 a.m. Pasaron 12 minutos desde que entré al colegio y ya me quiero ir. Mi profesor de matemática y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma, o eso parece, pero por suerte para mí luego de esto tendré prácticas del lenguaje, mi materia preferida. El análisis de texto, el escribir mis propias anécdotas o mismo crear nuevas historias me hacen recordar al duelo de monstruos. Analizar el duelo, crear jugadas de la nada. Encontrar la Connotación* de las cartas, entender más allá de su propia fuerza, entender cómo puede mejorar más su habilidad al unirla con otras. En fin, prácticas del lenguaje hace mi día menos aburrido.

Pasan los días y yo sigo sin encontrar la manera de jugar este mazo de una manera competitiva, aunque sin dudarlo me inscribí para dar la prueba de ingreso, no pierdo nada intentándolo. A veces me quedo toda la noche mirando al techo, pensando en que tal vez una estrella fugaz. Sueño seguido con dragones, en especial estos últimos tres días. Dragones del espacio… o tal vez de otro lugar, pero sé con certeza que caen desde el cielo.

Llegó el día, y mi mazo sigue sin darme confianza pero ¿qué más da? Si no sirve ya lo averiguaré.

Estoy en la puerta del edificio, cuando veo brillar algo encima de una piedra, parece una carta.

-Chiwen, Light of the Cosmic Dragon- murmuro. En ese momento no puedo evitar una leve sonrisa, algo me dice que tiene que estar en mi mazo.

Entro al lugar y una voz suena desde los parlantes.

-Damas y caballeros, el último combate del día está por empezar. El profesor Aridus será el encargado de llevar a cabo este examen. Yure Mosoki, favor de presentarse en la arena en cinco minutos.

Los nervios me invadieron, y eso que yo nunca estoy nervioso. Suelo ser demasiado calmado pero esto me supera, además, este lugar me intimida. Todo es plateado o blanco, gigante. Parece un coliseo más que un estadio y más si se ven las gigantes estatuas de monstruos legendarios del pasado. Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopía, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon… Están todos. Lo peor es saber que probablemente mi contrincante tenga decenas de monstruos Fusión, Synchro, Xyz y Péndulos en mi contra, y yo tengo solo tuners. Sí, solo tuners, ni siquiera tengo Synchros.

Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Nervioso?- Me pregunta mi oponente.

-La verdad sí. Nunca me pongo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, solo diviértete.- Me contesta el profesor, él es alto y de tez blanca, ojos azules. Parece muy agradable.

-Eso no lo dude, me gusta divertirme.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos.

**[INICIO DEL DUELO]**

Aridus [4000] Yure [4000]

-Te cedo el primer turno, ¿Okay?

-Por supuesto, ¡robo!- digo, mientras tomo una carta de mi mazo.

-Juego una carta boca abajo e invoco a Axe Dragonute en modo de ataque. **[Dragón, lv 4, oscuridad, 2000 atk/1200 def]** Como es mi primer turno, no puedo atacar, así que lo termino.

-Esperaba más, muéstrame algo mejor en el siguiente turno.

-Siempre y cuando mi deck me lo permita- Contesto, desanimado. Ya empecé mal.

-Muy bien, mi turno. Juego la carta de hechizo Fire Formation – Tenki. Esta carta me permite tomar un monstruo tipo guerrero bestia de mi deck y añadirla a mi mano. Añadiré a Koa´ki Meiru Urnight. Ahora lo invocaré y jugaré su efecto, revelando un "Iron Core of Koa´Ki Meiru" puedo invocar especialmente un Koa´Ki Meiru de mi deck así que juego a Koa´Ki Meiru Crusader. Gracias a Fire Formation – Tenki, Ambos ganan 100 atk. Ahora, Urnight, ataca a Axe Dragonute.

Debo reconocer que su jugada fue genial, pero es triste decirlo mientras ves pedazos de Axe Dragonute volando.

Puntos de vida Yure: [3900]

-Ahora, Crusader, ataca a Yure directamente.

Puntos de vida Yure: [1900]

-Mis monstruos serán destruidos en la End Phase, a no ser que muestre un monstruo de tipo Bestia Guerrera en mi mano, así que le mostraré a Coach Soldier Wolfbark.

-Bien jugado, no sé cómo safarme de esta.

Robo. Juego a Powered Tuner en modo de defensa. Coloco una carta y finalizo mi turno.

-¿Sólo te defenderás? Si no pasas al ataque no creo que estés capacitado para entrar a esta academia.

-Si tuviera lo necesario para pasar al ataque le aseguro que lo haría. Por ahora esto es lo que hay.

-Como sea, ¡robo! Invoco a Koa´Ki Meiru Bergzak. Ahora disfruta de una convocación que seguramente nunca has visto en tu vida.

Exceed Summon, ¡Overlay! Uno a mis tres Koa´Ki Meiru para invocar a Gagagigo The Risen **[Rank 4/ Atk 2950/ Def 2800/ Agua/ Reptil]**.

Juego mi carta de hechizo, Night Beam. Destruiré tu primera carta, y ahora Gagagigo, ataca a Powered Tuner y lo destruyo.

-Mierda, no tengo nada.- Pensé, mientras contemplaba al Gagagigo, totalmente abrumador con sus 2950 puntos de ataque. En mi deck no hay nada tan fuerte y no creo tener nada que me salve, adiós academia de duelos.

-Deja de lloriquear. Con esa actitud tan negativa nunca entrarás a esta escuela, ten fe en tus cartas. Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

"Ten fe en tus cartas". Está retumbando en mi cabeza, esa es la clave, creer en ellas. Los grandes duelistas de la historia, además de ser grandes estrategas, de tener talento… creían en sus cartas, cuando estaban en apuros simplemente el deck respondía a su llamado. Si quiero ser el sexto gran duelista de la historia debo confiar. Todo se decide con esto.

-Tienes razón. Si quiero ser el próximo gran duelista debo tener fe, todo se decide aquí.

Debo reconocerlo, estoy sudando, pero tomo la carta. En ese momento siento una luz gigante dentro de mí. Veo como como la carta comienza a brillar al punto de no distinguir cuál es, cuando las luces se empiezan a ir puedo leer su nombre. "Chiwen, Light of the Cosmic Dragon". Veo como todos mis dragones en mi mano y en el cementerio se transforman. Powered Tuner se transforma en "Bixi, Water of the Cosmic Dragon". Axe Dragonute se transforma en "Taotie, Evil of the Cosmic Dragon". Además de eso "A Wingbeat of the Giant Dragon" Se transforma en Soul Charge.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunta Aridus al ver mi cara.

-No lo sé, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no?

Primero juego la carta de hechizo Dian Keto The Cure Master. Con eso gano 1000 puntos de vida

(Puntos de vida Yure: 2900)

Ahora prosigo activando mi carta de hechizo Soul Charge, lo cual me permite revivir a Bixi y a Taotie por el precio de 2000 puntos de vida.

-Espera, ¿Bixi? ¿Taotie? ¿Y esos quienes son?

**-**¿Quién sabe? Lo importante es que ya están aquí.

(Puntos de vida Yure: 900)

Ahora invoco a Chiwen, Light of the Cosmic Dragon, un tuner de nivel 1.

-¿Tuner?

Empecé a escuchar en todas partes del estadio esa palabra con un tono de sorpresa "¿Tuner?". De hecho, no sé por qué invoqué a Chiwen, no estoy del todo seguro de que pueda hacer una invocación synchro pero si lo intento ahora no perderé nada.

-Sí, Tuner. Ahora sincronizaré a Chiwen de nivel 1 con Taotie de nivel 5 y Bixi de nivel 2.

¡Synchro Summon! 1+5+2= 8.

¡Baxia, Brightnees of the Cosmic Dragon! **[LV 8/ Atk 2300/ Def 2600/ Light/ Wyrm]**

-Alto ahí, activo Dragons Capture Jar, y Baxia es cambiado a posición de defensa.

Baxia no se mueve, sigue en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué pasa? Debería estar en posición de defensa- dice Aridus.

-Lo siento profesor, pero Baxia no es un dragón, es tipo Wyrm.

-¿Wyrm? Eso no existe, pero ya que al parecer no funciona, sea cual sea su tipo ahora será dragón. Activo DNA Surgery y ahora todos los monstruos de campo son tipo dragón.

-Una vez más se equivocó. Gracias al efecto de Bixi, Baxia no es afectado por cartas de trampa. Jugaré su efecto, ya que usé tres monstruos "Cosmic Dragon" de diferente atributo, puedo devolver tres cartas de mi oponente al deck.

Gagagigo The Rise, al igual que DNA y Dragons Capture Jar son devueltos al deck.

-Bien jugado, pero a la larga no te servirá de nada.

-Por lo menos no por ahora, juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, no puedo atacar ya que activé Soul Charge.

-Muy bien, robo.

Invoco a Coach Soldier Wolfbark, este me permite jugar a Koa´Ki Meiru Urnight, y gracias a su efecto invoco a Koa´Ki Meiru Tornado de mi deck. Ahora, ¡otra vez Overlay! ¡Night Papilloperative! **[Rank 4/ 2600 Atk/ 2000 def/ Dark]**

Ahora, quitando un material puedo hacer que gane 600 puntos de ataque. (3200).

-¡No! ¡Mi Baxia no!

-Por supuesto que sí, vamos Papilloperative, ataca a Baxia y termina este duelo.

-¡Carta mágica activada!

Puntos de vida Yure: 1200.

-¡Poison of the Old Man!

-¿Poison of the Old Man?

-Es una carta de juego rápido que me permite ganar 1200 puntos de vida o infligir 800 a mi oponente.

-Te salvaste de esta, pero sea como sea no te queda nada. Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Es verdad, no me queda nada… No tengo nada más. Solo a Pulao, wind of the Cosmic Dragons. Por más que lo juegue a la larga me quedaré sin monstruos… el duelo está perdido.

"_Ten fe en tus cartas"_. No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, Chiwen. Ese dragón me dio vida, y algo me dice que estos dragones están preparados para ayudarme. No puedo rendirme ahora, esto realmente decide todo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Interrumpe mis pensamientos la profunda voz de Aridus.

-No tienes lo necesario, ríndete de una vez.- Sus palabras me hieren, debo admitirlo. Estoy por estallar.

-Nadie me dirá si tengo la capacidad o no de hacer lo que yo desee, eso lo descubriré yo mismo.

¡Robo!

Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo de mi Fic, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo. Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida :D Gracias por leer, ¡adiós!


	2. Baxia, The Brightnees of Cosmic Dragons

_Yu-Gi-Oh! LightNexus, Capítulo 2._

-Por supuesto que sí, vamos Papilloperative, ataca a Baxia y termina este duelo.

-¡Carta mágica activada!

Puntos de vida Yure: 1200.

-¡Poison of the Old Man!

-¿Poison of the Old Man?

-Es una carta de juego rápido que me permite ganar 1200 puntos de vida o infligir 800 a mi oponente.

-Te salvaste de esta, pero sea como sea no te queda nada. Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Es verdad, no me queda nada… No tengo nada más. Solo a Pulao, wind of the Cosmic Dragons. Por más que lo juegue a la larga me quedaré sin monstruos… el duelo está perdido.

"Ten fe en tus cartas". No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, Chiwen. Ese dragón me dio vida, y algo me dice que estos dragones están preparados para ayudarme. No puedo rendirme ahora, esto realmente decide todo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Interrumpe mis pensamientos la profunda voz de Aridus.

-No tienes lo necesario, ríndete de una vez.- Sus palabras me hieren, debo admitirlo. Estoy por estallar.

-Nadie me dirá si tengo la capacidad o no de hacer lo que yo desee, eso lo descubriré yo mismo.

¡Robo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Baxia, The Brightness of Yang-Zing**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como les dije antes, no pienso perder aquí. Llegué muy lejos… Destruí a Gagagigo, jugué un monstruo Synchro, hice todo lo que solo en sueños imaginé. Es mi hora de brillar.

-Perfecto, gran carta. Jugaré mi carta de magia "Yang Zing Path". Devolviendo 3 Cosmic Dragons de mi cementerio al deck robo 2 cartas, así que Baxia, Bixi y Taotie vuelven al deck. Ahora tomaré dos cartas.

Sinceramente me salieron dos geniales cartas, estas me darán la victoria.

-Juego Pot of Greed y tomo dos cartas más. Ahora invoco a Jiatou en posición de ataque y jugaré su efecto. Descarto a "Bi´an, Earth of the Cosmic Dragon" Y A "Pulao, Wind of the Cosmic Dragon" para invocar a "Suanni, fire of the Cosmic Dragon" y a Bixi nuevamente. Luego entrará nuevamente tu mejor amigo.

_-"La luz y el brillo de los cometas nos guiarán a un destino mejor" _¡Synchro Summon! ¡Baxia, Brightness of the Cosmic Dragons!

En ese momento me sentí vivo, y juraría que Baxia me dijo "bien hecho". Sentí una conexión especial.

-Ahora, juego nuevamente el efecto de Baxia y mando a tus cartas otra vez al deck. Suanni le da un bono de 500 puntos a Baxia, así que ahora tiene 2800 puntos de ataque.

-Muy bien jugado, pero aún así no me ganarás.

-Baxia solo no puede, pero con ayuda de Suanni sí. Juego Monster Reborn e invoco nuevamente a Suanni, Fire of the Cosmic Dragons.

-No puede ser. Realmente perdí.

-Claro que sí, Baxia, Suanni, terminen este duelo… ¡Lluvia de cometas!

Puntos de vida Aridus: 0

Ver los cometas caer y reducir los puntos de Aridus significaba solo una cosa…

-Yure Mosoki, bienvenido a la Academia de duelos- Dijo una voz en el altoparlante.

-Te felicito Yure, has dado un excelente duelo- Comentó Aridus, estrechando mi mano.

-Muchas gracias, usted también.

-Gracias, luego me mostrarás como progresas con esos "Wyrm"- dijo, mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos, yo solo me reía.

-Claro, solo diga cuándo.

-Algún día, por ahora disfruta.

-Lo haré, nos vemos.

Fue mi última semana en Sánya, siete días más tarde me encuentro en el aeropuerto con destino a Pekín. No puedo esperar a enfrentarme a más duelistas y además me vendría bien saber cómo fue que estos dragones llegaron a mi mazo. No es que no los quiera, de hecho me fascinaron… pero no estoy del todo tranquilo sabiendo que aparecieron de la nada.

Pasan los minutos y veo por la ventana del avión como si estuviera hipnotizado, al cabo de una hora llegamos a Shanxi, una de las provincias más cercanas a Pekín. Allí muchos duelistas abordan el avión y uno de ellos se sienta a mi lado.

-Hola, soy Shun Honoke, gusto en conocerte.- Me dice, me parece extraño que alguien salude tan amablemente a un desconocido así como así. En Sánya si te saludaban de esa manera era probable que fueran locos o quisieran robarte. Sea como sea, el no parecía un mal tipo.

-Hola, un gusto, soy Yure Mosoki.

-¿Mosoki? Espera, ¿eres el duelista de los dragones cósmicos?

-Em, sí, supongo que podría decirse que sí. ¿Me conoces?

-Claro, todos te conocen.- Sinceramente no entiendo nada, ¿desde cuándo la gente sabe de mí?

-¿Cómo me conoces?

-Pasaron por todo el país tu duelo y como tus dragones normales se volvieron esas cosas… ¿Qué carta usaste? ¿Cómo fue que cambiaron así? Eres impresionante.

Como ni yo sé que hice, dije:

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

Me miró con cara de decepción pero luego se comenzó a reír.

-Da igual, eres genial. Supongo que has entrado en la casa pendular, ¿no?

-¿Casa pendular?

-Claro, en la academia de duelos hay 5 casas: 

Ritual, Fusión, Synchro, Exceed y Péndulo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?- No entiendo del todo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

-Pues, que la casa péndulo es para los mejores jugadores.

-La verdad, no tengo idea de dónde me ubicaron.

-Por como jugaste supongo que entrarás en péndulo, te lo aseguro.

-Me da igual. ¿Y a ti como te fue en el duelo de inscripción?

- Lo gané por poco, casi de suerte. Es probable que entre en Ritual- Me dijo, aunque yo también gane por poco y con mucha suerte.

Seguimos hablando un buen rato, Shun es muy simpático e hizo que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a Pekín.

Bajé junto con Shun del avión y me llevé una sorpresa… La academia no era en Pekín. Aquí nos darían el último examen para conseguir la inscripción.

"_Muy bien, los felicito a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero la mitad de ustedes no podrá seguir" _Fueron las palabras de la coordinadora. Cuando lo dijo casi me pongo a llorar. Debemos esperar una hora para que armen los cruces, será duelo de eliminación directa, y al parecer somos doscientos participantes pero solo cien conseguirán lo que buscaban. Sinceramente tengo miedo de perder, tanto esfuerzo para quedarme en Pekín… no puedo permitir que me ganen.

Pasó la hora muy lento, a pesar de que Shun estuviera haciendo malabares con sus cartas. Al fin nos anunciaron los emparejamientos y al parecer no fui muy afortunado teniendo en cuenta a mi rival. Su nombre es Kusuni Lont, de 14 años. Muy pequeño para viajar a Pekín solo… Lo sé, yo tengo 16, tampoco es que sea un adulto pero aun así… él es muy pequeño.

Dicen que usa un deck de juguetes, estoy ansioso por verlo y a la vez nervioso por enfrentarlo. Al cabo de veinte minutos me llaman para que vaya a una de las plataformas, el duelo está por comenzar.

-Hola, un gusto Kusuni.- Le digo, aunque es contradictorio de mi parte ya que según yo, una persona que saluda tan amablemente a un desconocido es raro.

-Hola, ¿listo para volver a casa?- Me contesta, ese niño se cree mejor que yo.

-Yo no, tu no lo sé, ¿extrañas mucho a tu mami?- Mi tono burlón lo fastidió mucho, y como si fuera poco me reí en su cara a tal punto que me lanzó su disco de duelos, no sé cómo no me pegó.

-¡Kusuni! Vuelve a hacer eso y será descalificado, y usted Mosoki, deje de fastidiarlo. Ahora comiencen el duelo.

-Como sea- Murmuré, empieza el duelo.

Puntos de vida Yure: 4000, Puntos de vida Kusuni: 4000

-Los niños primero.

-No dirás eso después de que este niño te destroce.

-Sí, claro. Empieza.

-Muy bien, si así lo deseas. Juego a Wind-Up Rabbit y activo Wind-Up Factory. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-¡Robo! Activo Mystical Space typhoon y destruyo tu carta boca abajo. Juego tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-En End Phase activo el eff de Wind-Up Rabbit y lo remuevo, gracias a esto se activa el efecto de Wind-Up Factory y añado a Wind-Up Magician.

-Muchos efectos en solo una fase.

-Tranquilo, ahora se viene la mejor parte.

Vuelve Wind-Up Rabbit. Invoco a Magician en modo de ataque y ahora juego el efecto de Wind-Up Shark, se invoca de modo especial. Gracias a esto Magician Activa su efecto e invoca a Wind-Up Rat. Ahora invoco por última vez a otro Wind-Up Shark de mi mano. Activo ambos efectos de Wind-Up Shark y los hago Nivel 5, Ahora, ¡Overlay!

¡Rank 5, Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh! **[Rank 5/ Atk 2600/ Def 1900/ Wind/ Machine]**

-Wow, Que buen combo.

-Esa es la idea, ¿quién es el pequeño ahora? Juego el efecto de Zenmaioh y destruyo tus dos cartas colocadas al desacoplar un material XYZ.

-No tan rápido, respondo con Fiendish Chain para negar su efecto.

-Como sea, activo el efecto de Wind-Up Rat e invoco a Shark nuevamente. ¡Overlay! XYZ Rank 4 Wind-Up Zenmaister **[Rank 4/ Atk 1900/ Def 1500/ Earth/ Machine]**

**-**Dos Invocaciones Exceed en un solo turno, eres muy bueno.

-Eso no es todo, idiota. Uno a Wind-Up Rabbit y a Wind-Up Rat e invoco a Wind-Up Zenmaines **[Rank 3/ Atk 1500/ Def 2100/ Fire/ Machine]**

-¿No te cansas de hacer XYZ?

-Estás asustado.-Me dice, un poco sí… pero no quiero que lo sepa.

-No, de hecho no.

-Como sea, ahora juego el efecto de Wind-Up Zenmaister.

-Encadeno Breakthought Skill, se quedará con 1900 de ataque.

-Como quieras, ataca Zenmaister.

Puntos de vida Yure: 2100

-Ataca Zenmaines.

Puntos de vida Yure: 600.

-Deberías saber que conmigo no se puede jugar.

-Irónico, tus monstruos son juguetes.

-Que gracioso, veamos si te ríes en tu siguiente turno cuando pierdas.

Comencé a sentirme mal, sé que tenga que robar un Cosmic Dragon para jugar el efecto de Jiatou. Si lo robo es probable que gane, si no todo estará perdido.

-Muy bien, como ya dije, si quiero ser el sexto grande no puedo caer así como así, ¡Robo!

Y es perfecto, robé a Chiwen.

-Invoco a Jiatou, Darkness of the Cosmic Dragon, y mandaré a Chiwen y a Taotie al cementerio para convocar a Suanni y a Bixi de mi deck. Ahora ya sabes lo que viene.

-No puede ser.

-Claro que sí, "La luz y el brillo de los cometas nos guiarán a un destino mejor" ¡Synchro Summon! ¡Baxia, Brightness of the Cosmic Dragons!

Baxia apareció en todo su esplendor, iluminando todo lo que hay en el campo. No había notado antes lo majestuoso que es.

-Dios mio, este es Baxia.

-Claro que sí, y ahora conocerás el verdadero poder que posee. Baxia, ¡Devuelve sus cartas al Deck! ¡Shining Waves!

Los tres XYZ de Kusuni fueron devueltos al extra deck.

-y Ahora el final del duelo.- Dije, riéndome… feliz.

-¿El final? – Se escuchó por todo el estadio, la gente murmurando, sin entender.

-Por supuesto gente, el final. Juego mi carta de trampa, Call of the Haunted y revivo a Taotie. Como ya saben, Baxia gana 500 puntos de ataque por el efecto de Suanni al ser sincronizado. Así que Baxia tiene 2800 puntos y Taotie tiene 2200.

-Eso significa que…

-Exacto, el duelo culminó, ¡ataquen Baxia y Taotie! Cólera Caótica.

**Puntos de vida de Kusuni: 0.**

**Ganador: Yure.**

-N-no puede ser… perdí.- Se lamentó Kusuni.

-No estés mal, diste una gran batalla. Debes enseñarme a invocar XYZ de esa manera.

-¿Enserio lo dices? Claro… Cuando quieras- Me dijo, sonriendo.

Ambos comenzamos a reír y luego vino Shun, diciendo que también entró a la academia.

Al cabo de unas horas ya estábamos en camino a una isla en el pacífico, donde se encuentra la academia de duelos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, como ya dije, si tienen alguna recomendación me encantaría escucharla. Si quieren tener un personaje o inclusive mandar una idea para un deck que ustedes crearon me gustaría recibirla. En fin, dejen Reviews, actualizaré pronto._


	3. La Academia de Duelos

-N-no puede ser… perdí.- Se lamentó Kusuni.

-No estés mal, diste una gran batalla. Debes enseñarme a invocar XYZ de esa manera.

-¿Enserio lo dices? Claro… Cuando quieras- Me dijo, sonriendo.

Ambos comenzamos a reír y luego vino Shun, diciendo que también entró a la academia.

Al cabo de unas horas ya estábamos en camino a una isla en el pacífico, donde se encuentra la academia de duelos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La Academia de Duelos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bello, hermoso, perfecto. Son tres adjetivos para describir lo que veían mis ojos, La Academia de Duelos. Todos soñamos alguna vez con estar en un lugar así, donde te enseñen lo que te gusta.

Estadios, plataformas al aire libre, las cinco casas (la más humilde, la de Ritual, superaba lo más bonito que me había imaginado alguna vez). No había nada que desentonara, era todo maravilloso… siento que viví sin vivir realmente estos dieciséis años. Tal vez deba dejar a mi cabeza descansar un poco y disfrutar un poco más en vez de preocuparme por la manera en la que viví antes. Necesito una ducha.

Ni siquiera bajé del avión y ya huelo el olor a bañera. Amo bañarme, puedo bañarme aproximadamente cinco veces por día… espero que nos enlisten rápidamente y nos digan cuál es nuestra casa sin muchas vueltas, necesito una ducha desesperadamente.

Shun está dormido y aunque le estoy pegando no reacciona. Parece ser de sueño pesado… como sea, no se irán de aquí con un pasajero a bordo.

Apenas toco el suelo me dejo caer, no recordaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Nos esperan dos personas que al acercarnos a ellos se presentan.

-Muy buenos días, nuevos duelistas. Somos los representantes del comité, yo soy Eliot y ella es May. Notarán nuestro acento, disculpen si no nos comunicamos a la perfección ya que somos ingleses.

-Tranquilo, los entendemos bien.- Dije, no sé por qué, pero soné un poco arrogante.

-Bueno, es mejor así.- Contestó May.

-Como sea, en la tabla a nuestra derecha podrán ver cuál es su dormitorio y si creen que hay algún error solo hágannoslo saber.

Todo el mundo fue con la esperanza de entrar en Péndulo, pero solo había un nombre en la lista de los nuevos, un tal Indra Hideki. Según dice la lista de todos los alumnos, solo hay quince duelistas en la casa péndulo, que si bien no es la más grande, si la más lujosa. Yo aún no encuentro mi nombre… veamos… Yiu, Yoase, Yeaky, perfecto, Yure Mosoki. Nada mal, entré en Synchros. Al parecer estoy en un nivel intermedio, y lo mejor es que me tocó con Shun.

Mis compañeros de cuarto… Uno es Shun, y el otro es alguien llamado Torn Minosucho, o algo así.

Rápidamente busco a Shun y nos vamos para el dormitorio, quiero conocer a nuestro compañero.

Abro la puerta y encuentro que ya me ganaron la cama de arriba, al parecer ya está durmiendo.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que se ha dormido.

-Pues, si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles. – Dijo Shun, mientras se lanzaba a la litera de abajo. Así es como yo, como idiota, me quedé con la peor litera.

No entiendo a la gente que duerme cuando es tan temprano. Son las 13:00 y ya están en su cama. Como sea, iré a dar un paseo por la academia.

Estoy en los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de familiarizarme pero tengo miedo de perderme… es casi como un laberinto. Cuando estoy por girar en una esquina, choco con alguien.

-Disculpa, no te ví.

No respondí, me quedé perdido al ver sus cartas que tiré sin querer.

-¿Estás bien? – Me dice

-Sí, disculpa… No fue mi intención.

-Tranquilo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Yure Mosoki.

-Encantada de conocerte, Yure. Me llamo Asahi Okoe. Un gusto en conocerte.

-¿A-Sahi? ¿Mañana de sol?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó. No sé por qué dije eso pero ya que lo he hecho, debería decirle.

-Mi madre se llama Asahi, significa "Mañana de sol".

-No lo sabía, me gusta. – Me dijo sonriendo. - ¿En qué dormitorio te ha tocado?

-¿En Synchros, a ti? – Le contesté, mientras miraba que a unos pocos metros se estaba librando un duelo.

-En XYZ, obviamente dormitorio de chicas.

Yo no la miraba mientras me hablaba.

-Estás viendo el duelo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, lo siento. Me distraje.

-No hay problema, vamos a verlo más de cerca. – Fuimos hasta allí y miramos atentamente las jugadas. Al parecer era un duelo Fire Fist contra Evolsaurio. El chico Fire Fist iba ganando, pero cuando su Fire Fist Bear estaba en medio del ataque con el que terminaría el duelo, el jugador Evol activó Evo-Singularity, convocando a Evolzar Solda. En el siguiente turno activaría XYZ Reborn e invocaría a Dolkka y luego terminaría el duelo. Parece ser un gran duelista.

-Ese chico es muy bueno.

-Sí que lo es, su nombre es Evon Kuutsuroke. Es de la clase XYZ, y uno de los mejores duelistas de la escuela.

-Quiero un duelo con él.

-No te apresures, él está a punto de ser ascendido a péndulo y tú tienes solo un día en esta escuela.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le pregunté.

-Fácil, si no fueses nuevo conocerías a Evon.

Tal vez tenga razón, debo esperar un poco antes de lanzarme a un duelo cuando puede ser que me aniquilen, aunque si me piden un duelo no importa quién sea… no me negaría.

-Como sea, debo irme. Nos vemos después Yure.

-Claro, nos vemos. – Le contesté. Automáticamente me di cuenta de que ese Evon me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ten cuidado con ella. – Me dice Evon.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si no te cuidas, puede que Lio te humille ante todos.

-¿Lio? ¿Y ese quién es?

-Es el Ex de Asahi. No soporta a los nuevos y mucho menos si coquetean con ella.

-Oye, no estaba coqueteando- Le digo riéndome.

-Solo te lo digo por tu bien, ten cuidado.

-Bueno, como sea, gracias.

-De nada, cuídate. - Me dijo mientras se iba.

Ese sujeto es raro pero parece una buena persona. Además me gustó mucho su deck, realmente me gustaría enfrentarlo aunque sea probable que me deje en ridículo.

Ridículo, humillarme. ¿A qué se refería con que Lio me humillaría? ¿Un duelo o me dejaría como un idiota frente a los demás duelistas? Quién sabe.

Pasaron las horas y volví a mi dormitorio, vi muchísimos duelos y grandes, normales y malos jugadores… Bueno, no realmente malos, pero muchos que no tenían nada en especial. Malos no podrían ser, sino no tendrían nada que hacer aquí.

A propósito de dormitorio… mis compañeros siguen durmiendo. Si van a estar así toda la temporada de clases mejor pido el cambio ya que voy a vivir prácticamente solo.

Tomo mis cartas y mi computadora portátil. Busco información de los Wyrm pero no encuentro nada de nada, ni siquiera algo de mis duelos, nada. Al parecer son nuevos pero, ¿Cómo aparecieron así? Sé que debería disfrutar de su existencia y ya… pero no es normal. Bueno, suficiente por hoy, tengo sueño y mañana será un día complicado.

-.-

Me despierto en un lugar frío, oscuro y que solo está algo iluminado por el brillo de… ¿las estrellas? Estoy en el espacio. ¿Qué hago aquí? No entiendo nada. Lejos, muy lejos, veo algunas figuras pero no llego a distinguir qué son. Me acerco más y la imagen se va aclarando progresivamente hasta ver a Chiwen. Luego termino de distinguir a Suanni, Bixi, Jiatou, Toatie, Pulao y a Bi´An… pero falta Baxia. Trato de emitir algún sonido pero nada se escucha. Caigo dormido, otra vez.

-.-

Sueños raros, todos tenemos de esos… pero este es por lejos el más extraño que he tenido. ¿Dónde estaba Baxia? Solo por si acaso lo busqué en mi bolsillo. Si, estaba allí. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto si tengo en cuenta que es solo un sueño… Aunque ¿Fue solo un sueño? Esa pregunta circula en mi cabeza desde que me levanté, sin duda hay algo raro en estas cartas y no sé qué sea.

Decido dejar de lado esto ya que me vuelve loco y a la vez me aterra. Shun y el otro chico no están en sus camas, así que supongo que ya se levantaron. Voy a la cocina y encuentro a Shun comiendo galletas y a Torn (Supongo que ese es su nombre) dormido en la silla. Ese tipo no tiene ganas de vivir.

-¿Cómo estás, Yure?

-Bien, algo cansado.

-¿Cansado?

-Sí, tú no lo estás porque dormiste todo el día de ayer.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón.

Ambos reímos, mientras le contaba lo que pasó ayer con Asahi y Evon.

-¿Evon? ¿Evon Kuutsuroke? – Preguntó, sin estar del todo convencido de su identidad.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?

-Creo haber escuchado de él, Juega Evols ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, es muy bueno.

-Claro que es bueno, si es quién te digo ya está por ser ascendido a la casa Pendular.

-Me asombra como conoces a todo el mundo. – Contesté.

-Es mi trabajo… en realidad no mi trabajo, pero si mi Hobbie.

-No sé cómo tienes tanta información en tu cabeza.

-También se de Asahi.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-En realidad nada, solo quería ver si estabas interesado.

-No estoy interesado, solo quiero saber – Dije, pero mi piel se puso más roja de lo que me gustaría.

-Claro que sí Romeo, dentro de una hora hay que estar en el aula principal para que nos den los horarios de las clases.

-Okay, me parece inútil eso cuando nos podrían mandar los horarios por correo electrónico pero no importa.

-Tienes razón. Oye, ya que nunca hemos jugado ¿te parece un duelo?

-¡Claro!

-Muy bien, hay tres campos de duelo por cada casa. Busquemos uno por aquí.

Inspeccionamos los alrededores de la casa hasta que encontramos un campo, así que activamos nuestros discos.

**[INICIO DEL DUELO]**

**Yure: 4000 | Shun: 4000**

-Muy bien Yure, empieza.

-Lo haré, juego una carta en modo de defensa boca abajo, y luego coloco tres cartas. Tu turno.

-Esperaba más, ¡Robo! Juego a Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands y añado a Saffira, Queen of Dragons.

Ahora juego Advanced Ritual Arts! Y mando 3 mystical Shine balls desde mi deck para jugar a Saffira.

-Wow, un monstruo ritual. Nunca había visto uno.

-Suele pasar, ya casi están olvidados los Rituales.

Ahora, Saffira, ataca a su monstruo boca abajo.

-Activo mi carta de trampa, ¡Yang Zing Creation!

-¿Y eso qué? Puedo atacar de igual manera.

-Claro, pero al destruir a Archfiend Eater me dejas invocar a otro Cosmic Dragon de mi deck. Invocaré a Chiwen, Light of The Cosmic Dragon.

-Eso no es nada, Manju, destruye a Chiwen.

-Contaba con eso, activaré el efecto de Chiwen e invocaré a Pulao, Wind of Cosmic Dragon.

-No me sorprende, termino mi turno, pero durante la End Phase se activa el efecto de Saffira. Puedo robar 2 cartas y descartar una, o hacer que tú descartes una carta o Añadir uno de los monstruos light de mi cementerio. Robaré dos cartas. Luego descartaré a Djinn Risserere of rituals.

-En este momento se activa el efecto de Archfiend Eater, destruiré a Pulao y lo invocaré de manera especial. Gracias a la destrucción de Pulao puedo invocar a Bi´An, Earth of Cosmic dragon además de a Chiwen, desde mi cementerio.

-Interesante movimiento, quiero ver que más puedes hacer.

-Te lo mostraré, robo.

Ahora, invoco a Suanni, Fire of the Cosmic Dragons.

Gracias a esto, viene lo que todo el mundo espera. Afinaré Chiwen de nivel 1 con Suanni de nivel 4 y Bi´An de nivel 3 para hacer la invocación sincronizada "La luz y el brillo de los cometas nos guiarán a un destino mejor" ¡Synchro Summon! Nivel 8 ¡Baxia, Brightness of the Cosmic Dragons!

-Con que aquí está… el poderoso Baxia.

-Exacto, Y ahora jugaré su efecto, Saffira y Manju son devueltos a tu deck.

-Lo siento, pero jugaré Effect Veiler desde mi mano y negaré ese efecto.

-Como sea, Baxia tiene 2800 puntos de ataque gracias al efecto de Suanni. Ahora Baxia, ataca a Saffira.

Puntos de vida Shun: 3700.

-ArchFiend Eater, ataca a Manju.

Puntos de vida Shun: 3600.

-Debo admitirlo Yure, tus monstruos son geniales. Aún así no podrás hacer nada contra lo que jugaré ahora.

-No lo sé, veremos.

-Claro que lo veremos, ¡robo! Juego Preparation of Rites y añadiré otra Saffira de mi deck a mi mano. Además de eso añadiré mi Advanced Ritual Arts desde mi cementerio. Ahora jugaré la carta mágica de Ritual, ¡HYMN OF LIGHT! Con esto mandaré a Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals, a Djinn Releaser of Rituals y removeré a Djinn Disserere de mi cementerio para invocar a Saffira. Gracias al efecto de Cursenchanter, No puedes invocar especial mientras Saffira esté en campo. El efecto de Releaser hace que los efectos de tus monstruos Synchro no sirvan y Disserere hace que Saffira no sea afectada por trampas.

-¡Wow! Es impresionante.

-Aún no viste nada. Remuevo a Releaser y a Effect Veiler de mi cementerio para invocar a Chaos Sorcerer.

-¿Chaos Sorcerer? Eso no puede ser.

-Claro, es una copia barata de la original pero es legal.

-Okay, pero da miedo.

-Te dará aún más miedo luego de esto, ¡juego su efecto y remuevo a Baxia! Ahora Saffira atacará a Archfiend Eater. Jugaré una carta boca abajo.

Puntos de Vida Yure: 3000

-Llegamos a la End Phase y descartarás una carta por eff de Saffira.

Debo descartar a Toatie, Bixi me puede ayudar a safarme.

-Mi turno, ¡Robo!- Perfecto, Book of Moon, cuando me ataque con Saffira podré ponerla boca abajo para poder hacer Special Summon.

-Juego una carta boca abajo y un monstruo boca abajo.

-¿Te defiendes? Pensé que me darías más pelea.

-Ya sabes como es mi deck. Si no me destruyen a mis monstruos no tiene sentido.

-Cuidado con lo que pides. Ataco con Saffira a tu monstruo boca abajo.

-¡Quick Play Spell Card! Book of Moon.

-Muy bien, Chaos sorcerer, Ataca a su monstruo boca abajo.

-Gracias por eso, Bixi es destruido y gracias a eso invocaré a Jiatou. No es todo, activaré Yang-Zing Creation e invocaré a Taotie.

-Bien jugado, pero eso no es gran cosa.

-Ya verás, activo Call of the Haunted y revivo a Pulao.

-¿Quieres hacer Synchro? Baxia está en el cementerio, no te servirá de nada.

-En eso tienes razón, pero siempre algo puede hacerse ante las ocasiones difíciles. Lo aprendí gracias a estos dragones.

-Esa fe extraña que tienes me fascinó cuando vi tu duelo… pero me doy cuenta que es exagerada. No tienes nada, perdiste Yure.

-Como te dije, hay que creer. ¡Robo! Muy bien, Yang Zing Path. Devuelvo a Baxia, a Suanni y a Bi´An a mi deck, robo dos cartas.

-Esto ya lo vi antes. Activo Light-Imprisioning mirror, así el efecto del Baxia que quieres invocar no funcionará.

- Como te dije, siempre hay algo que se puede hacer ante situaciones difíciles. Invoco a Bi´An desde mi mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, simplemente siento que es así. – Jiatou comenzó a brillar, y un aura negra comenzó a salir de mi extra deck. En ese momento lo entendí.

**-.-**

**Bueno, este fue el capítulo 3 de Yu-Gi-Oh! LightNexus. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre digo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren tener un personaje dentro de la serie acepto ideas, solo manden MP o dejen el nombre, deck y actitud de su personaje en una Review, actualizaré pronto, nos vemos!**


	4. Yazi, Wickedness of Cosmic Dragon

-Como te dije, hay que creer. ¡Robo! Muy bien, Yang Zing Path. Devuelvo a Baxia, a Suanni y a Bi´An a mi deck, robo dos cartas.

-Esto ya lo vi antes. Activo Light-Imprisioning mirror, así el efecto del Baxia que quieres invocar no funcionará.

- Como te dije, siempre hay algo que se puede hacer ante situaciones difíciles. Invoco a Bi´An desde mi mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, simplemente siento que es así. – Jiatou comenzó a brillar, y un aura negra comenzó a salir de mi extra deck. En ese momento lo entendí.

-.-

**Yazi, Wickedness of Cosmic Dragon**

-.-

-Afinaré a Jiatou de nivel 2 con Suanni de nivel 4 y Pulao de nivel 1. "Cuando la Luz no es lo suficientemente poderosa, la oscuridad se unirá a ella creando una unión caótica" ¡Synchro Summon! Nivel 7 ¡Yazi, Wickedness of the Cosmic Dragon! **[ Wyrm/ Nivel 7/ Dark/ 2600 atk/ 2100 Def]**

**- **¿Ya-Zi?

No entendí bien como pasó pero nuevamente un Cosmic Dragon surgió para salvarme. Era parecido a Baxia pero emanaba un aura negra y sombría, aunque aun así era tan majestuoso como él.

-Yazi… La contraparte de Baxia, Y además de todo tiene un genial efecto: Una vez por turno puedo tarjetear un monstruo Cosmic Dragon de mi campo y una carta de tu campo y destruirla. Destruiré a Bi´An para hacer lo mismo con Tu Saffira Boca abajo. Ahora Activaré el efecto de Bi´An e invocaré a otro Toatie de mi deck y jugaré el efecto de Yang-Zing Creation para invocar a Suanni. Ahora, Yazi, ataca a Chaos Sorcerer.

Puntos de vida Shun: 3300.

-Toatie, ataca a sus puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida Shun: 1100.

-Suanni, termina el duelo.

Puntos de vida Shun: 0

**Ganador: YURE.**

**-**¿Yazi?

-Sí, o eso creo. – Contesté, ni idea de donde salió.

-Es impresionante amigo, felicidades.

-Gracias, tu deck también es genial.

-Sí, es parecido al tuyo ya que mis monstruos también ganan efectos gracias a los Djinn. Los tuyos gracias a tus Cosmic Dragons. –Comentó Shun.

-Es verdad. Saffira es genial.

Empecé a escuchar muchos gritos, -¡Ambos son geniales!-Es verdad. ¡Gran duelo! - ¡Viva la casa Synchro!

Al parecer, todos los duelistas de la casa Synchro y de algunos otros lugares contemplaron el duelo y yo ni me había enterado.

-Shun, ¿Cuándo llegó toda esta gente?

-¿Qué gente? – Preguntó, luego giró su cabeza a su izquierda y la vio. Supongo que estas personas son casi ninjas, ya que ninguno de los dos los detectó antes… eran aproximadamente cincuenta personas y no vimos ni a una.

-Bueno, fue genial el duelo pero debemos buscar nuestros horarios.

-Es verdad, vamos allí – Le dije a Shun.

Llegamos al aula principal de la academia, donde el director nos recibió con un discurso.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la academia de duelos, la más importante escuela sobre el duelo de monstruos del mundo. Están aquí porque son las futuras estrellas, porque tienen el potencial para ser los siguientes profesionales, porque tienen talento… futuro. Como sea, hay cinco filas a mi derecha, una para cada casa. Los nuevos duelistas tomarán sus horarios de clase y luego terminará la ceremonia, prosigan a pedir sus papeles.

Para ser sincero, este discurso solo tiene de diferente al de las demás escuelas el hecho de que esta sea una de duelo de monstruos. Escuché tantas veces palabrerías de este estilo que no le veo utilidad, ya me da igual.

Todos conseguimos nuestros horarios y el director comienza a hablar nuevamente:

- Para dar por terminada la ceremonia, la cerrarán dos alumnos al azar con un duelo – Aquí es dónde me comenzó a interesar realmente la ceremonia. –Muy bien, sacaré dos papeles de esta olla – Dijo, cuando una fuente gigante fue dejada a un metro del director por dos hombres.

-Ambos duelistas serán de los nuevos estudiantes. –Comento, metiendo su mano en la olla.

-El primer duelista es… - Una leve pausa para darle emoción, mientras habría el papel – Indra Hideki.

¿Indra Hideki? Ese nombre creo haberlo escuchado. ¿No será el muchacho que entró en la casa péndulo, o sí?

Da igual, Indra subió a la plataforma y saludó cordialmente al director.

-Muy bien, el segundo duelista es… Okotome Shyrajama.

El muchacho también subió a la plataforma.

-Un gusto muchachos, ¿A qué casa han entrado?

-Yo estoy en fusión – Dijo Okotome.

-Péndulo. –Contestó fríamente Indra. En ese momento toda el aula principal susurró muchas palabras, inclusive el director.

-Estamos ante un caso muy especial, Indra es el segundo alumno que logra entrar en la casa péndulo en su primer año. – Si lees entre líneas, puedes notar que quiere decir "Este muchacho es impresionante".

-Como sea, mucha suerte a ambos.

Ambos asintieron y dieron las gracias, ubicaron su deck y encendieron su disco de duelos.

-Suerte- Dijo Indra, muy despacio. Parece ser una persona tímida… o más que tímida, una persona reservada.

-No la necesitaré, puede que seas péndulo pero no importa.

-Si tú lo dices. Toma el primer turno.

**[INICIO DEL DUELO]**

**Okotome: 4000 Indra: 4000**

-Como digas, robo. Juego a Cloudian Turbulence y activo su efecto, pongo un Fog Conter en ella. Jugaré su segundo efecto y removeré este conter para invocar un Cloudian - Smoke ball en modo de defensa. Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Muy bien, activo "Foolish Burial" y mando a Scarm, Malebranche of Burning Abyss de mi deck a mi cementerio. Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, pero en la END-PHASE se activa el efecto de Scarm, dejándome añadir a Tour Guide From the Underworld.

No entiendo del todo la estrategia de Indra, no jugó ningún monstruo.

-Para ser péndulo no juegas tan bien. Invoco a Cloudian Acid Cloud y gracias a su efecto ganará tres Fog Conters. Removeré dos para destruir una de tus cartas boca abajo. –Dijo Okotome, no creo que deba subestimarlo así.

-Lo siento, pero la activaré, "Raigeki Breack". Descartaré a Cir, Malebranche of Burning Abyss y destruiré tu carta boca abajo. Gracias a esto, puedo convocar a Scarm en modo de defensa por el efecto de Cir.

-Da igual, activaré "Double Summon" para invocar a Cloudian – Nimbusman **[1000 Atk/1000 Def/ Water/ Fairy/ Lv 5]**. Para ello, tributaré a Smoke Ball y a Turbulence. Así que Nimbusman ganará 2 Fog Conters, que servirán de mucho ya que su efecto permite que gane 500 puntos de ataque por cada Fog Conter en el campo, así que quedará con 2500 puntos de ataque **[1000-2500]. **

**-**Como sea. – No se preocupa en lo más mínimo de la jugada de su adversario, parece tener todo controlado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarme de esa manera? Nimbusman, ataca a Scarm. –Scarm es destruido.

-Ahora, Acid, ataca a este idiota de manera directa.

-Lo siento, juego mi carta de trampa, Draining Shield. –Activó su carta Indra, sigo sin entender que pretende.

**Puntos de vida Indra: 4500.**

-¿Ves? No eres tan bueno. De saber jugar de manera correcta hubieras activado el Draining Shield cuando ataque a Scarm, de esa manera hubieras ganado más puntos y Scarm no hubiese sido destruido.

-Habla todo lo que quieras… el duelo terminó.

-Claro, y yo gané.

-En tu End Phase, el efecto de Scarm se activa, puedo añadir un "Graff, the malabranche of the Burning Abyss" A mi mano. Ahora me toca, robo.

Juego a Tour guide from the Underworld e invoco a Cir desde mi deck. ¡XYZ Summon! Rank 3, ¡Dante, Traveler of the burning abyss! **[1000 Atk/ 2500 Def/ Rank 3/ Light/ Warrior].**

-No es gran cosa.

-Ya verás por qué si lo es. Activo su efecto y mando 3 cartas de mi deck para que él gane 500 puntos por cada una (Se van al cementerio Graff, Fiendish Chain y Bottomless Trap hole).

-Mandaste pura mierda al cementerio. –Dijo el chico de Fusión… presiento que Indra ganará ya mismo.

-Eso crees tú, para activar ese efecto debía mandar uno de mis materiales XYZ al cementerio, y Cir fue el elegido. Efecto de Cir, encadeno a Graff. El efecto de Graff me permite invocar a un "Cir, The malabranche of the Burning Abyss" Desde mi deck. Ahora, al resolver el efecto de Graff comienza el efecto de Cir, que me deja invocar al Graff de mi cementerio.

(N/A Campo de Indra: Dante, Cir **[1600 Atk/ 1200 Def/ Dark/ Level 3/ Fiend]**, Graff **[1000 Atk/ 1500 Def/ Dark/ Level 3/ Fiend]**.

-Sigues sin asustarme, Nimbusman es igual de poderoso que Dante.

-Lo siento, pero perdiste.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Activo mi carta mágica, "Level Limit - Area B". Todos los monstruos de nivel 4 o mayor son cambiados a modo de defensa.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-¿No me digas que yo sé el efecto de tus cartas y tú no? – Dijo Indra, mientras los monstruos de Okotome eran destruidos. – Al parecer, tus monstruos no son muy buenos en posición de defensa. Ahora, Dante, Cir, Graff, terminen el duelo.

**Puntos de vida Okotome: 0**

**Ganador: Indra. **

Todo el estadio quedó enmudecido ante la magnífica actuación de Indra, prácticamente Okotome no le tocó ni un solo punto de vida, de hecho Indra quedó con 500 de sobra.

De no ser por lo paralizado que estaba, lo hubiera aplaudido. Ya sé a quién debo vencer, este tipo de duelistas me motivan a jugar, estoy muy emocionado.

-¿Viste eso? – Me preguntó Shun.

-Claro, ese chico es impresionante – Contesté, en ese momento, me di cuenta de por qué no activó Draining Shield cuando fue atacado su Scarm, añadió un monstruo por su efecto y además se quedó sin trampas ni magias en el campo, de esa manera pudo invocar a Graff. Nunca vi un duelista así.

-Ya sé lo que piensas, pero no. –Interrumpió mis pensamientos Shun.

-¿No qué?

-No debes tener un duelo con él ahora, perderías todo lo que estás logrando poco a poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté.

-Como te dije, conozco a todas las personas de pie a cabeza, incluyéndote.

-Das miedo, debo decírtelo.

-Lo sé, amo dar miedo.- Me dijo, sonriéndome… Me pone nervioso.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaban sus monstruos?

-Creo que Burning Abyss.

-Sí, eso era. Debo buscar información en internet, parecen geniales. – Dije, ya mismo estoy yendo a mi habitación a buscar mi computadora portátil.

Busco por un buen rato y encuentro muchos duelos en Youtube, al parecer ganó muchos torneos amateurs. A pesar de eso, en ninguno de estos videos encontré a "Dante", su XYZ. Me quedé tildado al ver una imagen de Cir, Scarm y Graff en un mismo duelo, todos juntos…

-Dan miedo- Escuché que dijo alguien, miré a mi alrededor y no vi a ninguna persona. Me estoy poniendo tenso, estoy escuchando voces y además aparecen dragones en mi mazo de la nada… Quizá me estoy volviendo loco… no sería nada raro. Da igual, mejor dormiré ya que mañana será mi primer día de clases.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, este es el primer OC que meto en el Fic, dentro de poco entrarán un par más a la historia. Como siempre digo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o también quieren tener un personaje dentro de la serie no duden en mandarme un mensaje con su Nombre, deck y actitud. Actualizaré pronto, cuídense!**

**PD: Andrés, aquí está tu Indra :P**


	5. El León y El Avión

-No debes tener un duelo con él ahora, perderías todo lo que estás logrando poco a poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté.

-Como te dije, conozco a todas las personas de pie a cabeza, incluyéndote.

-Das miedo, debo decírtelo.

-Lo sé, amo dar miedo.- Me dijo, sonriéndome… Me pone nervioso.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaban sus monstruos?

-Creo que Burning Abyss.

-Sí, eso era. Debo buscar información en internet, parecen geniales. – Dije, ya mismo estoy yendo a mi habitación a buscar mi computadora portátil.

Busco por un buen rato y encuentro muchos duelos en Youtube, al parecer ganó muchos torneos amateurs. A pesar de eso, en ninguno de estos videos encontré a "Dante", su XYZ. Me quedé tildado al ver una imagen de Cir, Scarm y Graff en un mismo duelo, todos juntos…

-Dan miedo- Escuché que dijo alguien, miré a mi alrededor y no vi a ninguna persona. Me estoy poniendo tenso, estoy escuchando voces y además aparecen dragones en mi mazo de la nada… Quizá me estoy volviendo loco… no sería nada raro. Da igual, mejor dormiré ya que mañana será mi primer día de clases.

-.-

El león y el avión.

-.-

Noto algo que me inquieta. El despertador sonó y a nadie se molestó en apagarlo, lo raro es que a pesar de que yo fui quien lo paró, mis compañeros no estaban durmiendo. ¿Dónde están?

Voy al baño y veo a Shun lavándose los dientes, lo cual me preocupa aún más, ya que significa que Torn está despierto y solo ¿Será que hoy lo conoceremos? Por supuesto que es probable, teniendo en cuenta que está en nuestra misma clase. Tomo mi deck, mi mochila y junto con Shun vamos al aula dónde tendremos nuestra primera lección.

Llegamos a la puerta, aula 107. Tiene dos ventanas en el exterior y tres que dan contra el interior del colegio, y al parecer está completamente llena.

¿Dónde está Torn? Debería poder encontrarlo fácilmente por su cabello rojizo.

-¿Lo encontraste? – Le pregunto a Shun.

-¿A quién?

-A Torn.

-¿Se supone que lo estábamos buscando? – Me pregunta, mi respuesta no fue oral, simplemente un gesto con cara de "No me jodas, obviamente lo estamos buscando". Voy hasta la última fila y veo a alguien que se esconde tras un libro, fuera de la vista del profesor. Nos sentamos junto a él y me doy cuenta automáticamente que es Torn. Está durmiendo.

-¿Este tipo solo se despierta para comer e ir al baño?

-Eso parece. Como sea, está por empezar la clase.

-¿Lo despertamos? – Me pregunta Shun.

-No, déjalo dormir.

El profesor que hasta el momento no había reconocido se presenta.

-Buenos días muchachos, soy su profesor de Timing, me llamo Aridus, algunos ya me deben conocer. - Dijo, mientras fijaba su mirada en mis ojos. –¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué es el Timing? – Preguntó un muchacho. El profesor sonrió levemente.

-Creo que ya tenemos al primer reprobado del año. – Le contestó, seriamente, aunque unos diez segundos después comenzó a reír.

-Es chiste, veras, el Timing es cuando un monstruo… - Y a partir de ahí, solo escucho Bla, bla, bla. Todo esto ya lo sé, no le veo mucho sentido. De hecho, el único sentido que tiene esta escuela es la práctica de los duelos contra jugadores mucho más experimentados que uno mismo.

-Muy bien chicos, para finalizar la primera clase, designaré dos alumnos para un duelo. Los dos que menos atención hayan puesto, y el perdedor limpiará todo el salón. – En ese momento suspiré de alivio por haber puesto atención, aunque tengo una idea de quién puede ser el apuntado para el duelo.

-Yure Mosoki, despierte a Torn Mekoto, sé que está tras ese libro. Está seleccionado para el duelo.

Lo desperté, mientras esperaba ansioso por saber quién sería el oponente.

-Helio Momoe, al frente. – Dice el profesor, cuando veo que uno de los estudiantes del frente se despereza. Se para y va hasta donde está el profesor, al igual que Torn.

-Ustedes dos durmieron toda la clase, díganme sus rangos.

-Synchro. – Dijo Torn.

-XYZ. – Contestó Helio. Me dí cuenta en seguida de que era un holgazán, estaba todo despeinado y prácticamente no caminaba, se arrastraba.

-Muy bien, entonces entiendo que no les interese demasiado la clase de Timing, pero no significa que no deban prestar atención. Ahora, enciendan sus discos de duelos.

**[COMIENZO DEL DUELO] **

[Torn: 4000] [Helio: 4000]

-Veo que tienes menos ganas de jugar que yo.

-No lo sé, tampoco te ves muy emocionado. - Contestó Helio.

-Entonces jugaré el primer turno, Robo. Juego un monstruo boca abajo, y 2 cartas boca abajo. Tu turno.

-Okay, robo. Activo _Foolish Burial_ y envío a mi cementerio a _Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion_. Gracias a su efecto, invoco un Token en modo de defensa en mi campo. Ahora juego el efecto de O-Lion, lo remuevo del juego e invoco a _Mecha Phantom Beast Thetherwolf_ [Wind – Lv 4 – 1700 Atk – 1200 Def – Machine]. Su nivel se incrementa por el nivel de todos los Tokens que controle, así que su nivel es 7. Ahora, Thetherwolf, ataca a su monstruo boca abajo. – Dijo, lanzando su ataque. En ese momento vemos como un León es destruido y mandado al cementerio.

-Gracias por eso, mi león es mejor en la tumba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya verás. Mi turno, robo. Invoco a _Rera, The ritual Beast Tamer._ Gracias a esto, puedo usar su efecto que me permite invocar a _Apelion The Spiritual Beast _desde mi cementerio, y al hacerlo activaré mi carta de trampa: _Combination With The Ritual Beast!_ Esta carta me permite destruir monstruos igual a la cantidad de Ritual beast que tenga en el campo, y actualmente son dos. Así que tu token y tu Tetherwolf son destruidos.

-Lo siento, no mi Tetherwolf, ya que cuando controlo un Token él no puede ser destruido, y como ambos serían vencidos al mismo tiempo, mi monstruo no es afectado. – Contestó Helio.

-Como quieras, Fusion Summon! - ¿Fusión? ¿Cómo pretende hacer una invocación por fusión cuando no tiene polimerización? Oh, tal vez sea como con ese monstruo de la leyenda, Neos si no me equivoco.

-Fusiono a Rera y a Apelion sin necesidad de una carta de hechizo, invocando a _Apelion, The Tamer Spiritual Beast [Wind – Lv 6 – 2600 Atk – 400 Def – Pyro]. _Ahora, Apelion, ataca a Tetherwolf.

**[Puntos de vida Helio: 3100]**

-Al parecer es mejor de lo que parece. – Me dice Shun, mientras le digo que no hable, este duelo está bueno. Además, me gustó ver a ese avión volar en pedazos.

-Bien jugado muchacho, pero ahora perderas. Juego a _Mecha Phantom Beast Megarraptor, _Y ahora activo la carta hechizo Doble Summon, con la cual invocaré a otro Tetherwolf. Gracias a su efecto, invoco un Token, y ahora ambos son LV 7. XYZ Summon, _Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack [Wind – Rank 7 – 2600 Atk – 2200 Def – Machine]._

En ese momento, apareció un avión gigante con ambas unidades XYZ. Era muy imponente, y a Torn se le notaba miedo en el rostro. También sueño, pero más se le notaba el miedo.

-Usaré una de sus unidades XYZ para invocar dos Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens, y tributaré uno de ellos para destruir a Apelion.

-Lo siento, efecto de Apelion The Tamer Spiritual Beast. Lo devolveré al extra deck para invocar a Rera y a Apelion.

-Como desees. Juego 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Mi turno. Remuevo a ambos para invocar a Apelion Nuevamente. Ahora, ataco a tu Token.

El Token se destruye.

-Termino mi turno. – Dijo Torn.

-Muy bien, robo. Activo _Pot of Greed _y robo dos cartas, activo mis dos cartas boca abajo, dos R_eckless Greed.-_ Es impresionante, consiguió un +5 en su turno.

-Termino el duelo muchacho, juego el efecto de _Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack_, e invoco 2 tokens. Juego el efecto de Dracossack y selecciono a Apelion.

-Juego su efecto, lo devuelvo al deck e Invoco.

-¿Invocas qué? Juego mi carta de trampa _Solemn Warning_ y niego la invocación.

**[Puntos de vida Helio: 1100]**

Ahora invoco a otro _Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion_. Juego otra _Doble Summon_ e invoco a _Mecha Phantom Beast Sabre Hawk_.

-¿Tienes dos copias de cada carta en tu mazo? Que poco original.

-Así es el juego. Como sea, Gracias al efecto de Sabre, su nivel aumenta a 7. Synchro Summon! _Mecha Phantom Beast Jacruslan [Wind – Lv 9 – 2700 Atk – 2000 Def – Machine]. _

_-_Debes estar bromeando ¿Synchro también? – Preguntó con poca gana Torn, no sé cómo lo vieron los demás, pero para mí, esto ya terminó.

-Por último juego el efecto de O-Lion, lo remuevo del cementerio e _invoco Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosguin. _Jacruslan, Aerosquin, ataquen directo y terminen el duelo.

**[Puntos de vida Torn: 0]**

**Ganador: Helios.**

**-.-.-**

Esperaba un resultado así. Sea como sea, fue un gran duelo, y al parecer todos concordaban conmigo, ya que todos aplaudieron.

-Muy bien muchachos, gran duelo. De hecho, estuvieron tan bien que ambos limpiaran juntos el salón. – Dijo el profesor.

-Espere, ¿QUÉ? – Gritó Helios. Mientras tanto, Torn reía.

-Fue un gran duelo, ambos merecen un premio como limpiar el salón. – Dijo irónicamente el profesor, dándoles un balde y una escoba que sacó de atrás de la puerta. Todos reíamos, y así, me fui con Shun a nuestro dormitorio.

Al cabo de un rato, Torn llega.

-Hola amigo. – Le digo.

-Hola, ¿Ya terminaste? – Le preguntó Shun.

-Sí, disculpen, hablamos luego.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

-Me voy a dormir.

Sinceramente ya es el colmo, con Shun nos miramos y no podemos evitar reírnos. Ese tipo enserio vive como un león, duerme la mitad del día y toda la noche.

Pasan varios días y yo sigo sin aprender nada realmente útil, pero me estoy ganando una buena reputación. Justo cuando estoy por ir a mi clase, hay un anuncio en el alto parlante: ¡Torneo Tag!

**-.-.-**

**Bueno, hasta acá llega el capítulo 5. Sé que tardé mucho en subirlo pero prácticamente olvidé que tenía el Fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
